Safe
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Just sitting here like this and talking with the spirit that lived inside his puzzle pendant was always the highlight of Yugi's day. / A variation of the 100 themes challenge from LJ. Theme: Safe


Title: Safe

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG

Warnings: AU. Pointless friendship fluff. Different ages. Different timeline sort of thing. Yugi solved the puzzle way, way earlier than in canon. **A variation of the 100 themes challenge from LJ.** **Theme: Safe**

Summary: Just sitting here like this and talking with the spirit that lived inside his puzzle pendant was always the highlight of Yugi's day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Serena: I decided to do this 100 theme challenge as a way to get myself writing again. Practice is always good~!

-x-x-x-x-

"…and then he pushed me down." Yugi finished with a small sniffle. He balled his tiny hands into fists and rubbed at his teary eyes. "Anzu was so mad she hit him in the face with her coloring book a few times."

Yami frowned at the initial information, but his lips twitched slightly at the mention of Anzu's revenge. The girl was sweet, but she could be just as rowdy and tough as a boy when pushed a certain way.

"That explains this." Yami said as he brushed his ghostly fingers against Yugi's bandaged cheek. It was so close to his left eye. If Yugi had fallen any differently, the child would undoubtedly be crying a lot more than he was now (and would only be gazing up at him with one large, watery eye instead of two). "But not why it happened."

Yugi continued to wipe at his tears (though he was careful not to touch his bandage; the wound still stung, after all) as he thought about the day's events. School was usually not so much trouble for him. He didn't exactly have a whole lot of friends (it was really mostly just Anzu), but he didn't really have any enemies either. It was just…well, Ushio (the boy that had pushed him down) was just a meanie to begin with. He wasn't nice to anyone. Not even the teacher.

"I'm sorry he did this to you." Yami continued sincerely. He honestly hated seeing his young friend cry. It broke his heart. "If he were just a few years older, at least in his teens, I'd-"

"Yami, don't think things like that!" the young child scolded. He stopped wiping at his tears in favor of sending the spirit an adorable little pout. "I know he's mean, but that's still not nice!"

Ah. So the little tyke heard that thought, did he? The one about Ushio visiting some place decidedly dark and filled with ravenous monsters that would certainly enjoy the fresh meat—

"Yami!"

Yami held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"I would never do that, little one. I apologize." he responded with just a hint of a smirk. "…maybe when he's older."

Yugi's pout increased and he crossed his arms over his chest as he attempted his best glare. Unfortunately, the child was far, far off from having this look perfected. As such, it just made him look that much more adorable. So much so that Yami couldn't resist throwing his arm around the child's shoulders and chuckling.

"You're too forgiving of others, little one. He hurt you and made you cry yet here you are defending him." Yami commented. He gave the child a little squeeze that made the glare slip from Yugi's eyes only to be replaced by a delighted shine. "I hope that part of you never changes."

Yugi giggled and snuggled into the spirit's hold.

"You always say that." the little child pointed out with a giggle. "Don't you want me to grow up any?"

Yami hummed in thought. If he were honest, no. He never wanted this kid to grow up. Yugi was just so innocent and cute, but the child brought up a valid point. He should want Yugi to mature, but that selfish little part of him still hoped the child wouldn't mature too much. It was a complicated feeling he had about the whole subject, but to answer the child's question…

"Well, it would be good if you had enough confidence in yourself to date someone." he answered. He chuckled when Yugi whined at that. "You're not even eight yet and you already have girls all over you."

Yugi made an "ew" face. Girls were nice, but doing all that kissy stuff with them seemed kinda gross. He would much prefer doing what he was with Yami than doing kissy stuff with a girl.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the boy's thought, but said nothing. He just gave Yugi another squeeze (much to the child's delight). Yugi enjoyed spending time with him and the reverse was true as well. He didn't need to tell the child that. Yugi already knew.

Yugi smiled and started humming some little nursery rhyme for no reason in particular. Just sitting here like this and talking with the spirit that lived inside his puzzle pendant was always the highlight of Yugi's day.

The hugs were just a bonus.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: I was going to throw the word "safe" in there somewhere, but it just didn't fit and I didn't bother. This fits the theme well enough. Well, leave me a review if you enjoyed it. C: Thanks for reading!


End file.
